falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bill Sutton
Margaret Sutton - daughter Russell Sutton - son |hair color =Deep brown |eye color =Light gray |hairstyle =Hombre |height =1.00 |quests =Building a Better Crop Bill Sutton (quest) |special = |derived = |level =6 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |factions =FarmFactionWarwick WarwickHostile WorkshopDialogueFaction WorkshopNPCFaction |class =Citizen |combat style=Default |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Bruce Thomas |edid =BillSutton |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =BillSutton.txt }} Bill Sutton is the foreman at Warwick homestead in 2287. Background Bill lives at the Warwick homestead, where he works as a foreman at the farm. According to a note in his inventory, he is a chem addict and alcoholic. Bill once had a wife, son and daughter, but they left him because he sold their brahmin for chems and hit his daughter, nearly blinding her. Unbeknownst to Bill, his wife and children had set up a home at the Taffington Boathouse, only for the entire family to be killed by bloodbugs when the children disturbed their nest while searching for a pre-War cache of chems to trade for a new brahmin. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Building a Better Crop: Bill suspects Roger Warwick of being a synth replacement of the real Roger. He sends Cedric Hopton with caps to Goodneighbor to hire a mercenary to deal with Roger. Upon seeing the Sole Survivor make contact with Roger, Bill grows paranoid, which is compounded by the fact that Cedric has not returned. This drives Bill to confront Roger at gunpoint. At this, the Sole Survivor either kills Bill, or convinces him to stand down. If convinced to stop, Bill exiles himself in shame, sitting outside the fence of the homestead. * Bill Sutton (quest): Bill will buy tatos and mutfruit for 2 caps each once the death threatening event concerning him will have been avoided. Other interactions A random event involving Bill occurs where he jumps in the water, killing himself. The reasons for this can be gleaned from the Goodbye letter in his inventory. Inventory Notes * His death can be prevented by equipping him with at least one piece of Acrobat's armor which reduces fall damage, or by taking his note away during a trade or pickpocket. * If the Building a Better Crop quest is completed peacefully using the speech challenge, he will go and sit in front of the entrance fence and just repeat himself. It is not possible to interact with him and he is no longer an assignable settler, but the population count does not decrease because Cedric Hopton replaces him immediately after the quest is finished. Cedric is considered a settler by then even when he is still walking from Goodneighbor. ** If more unnamed settlers are recruited to the Warwick Homestead via a recruitment radio beacon, they will engage in combat with Bill upon arriving. Because they are protected and he isn't, Bill will always be killed if the Sole Survivor chooses to not intervene. * After disappearing, Bill can be found randomly as a kidnap victim if dealt with peacefully and his letter removed, however unable to return to Warwick he becomes stuck following you until randomly disappearing when you fast travel. * He may be murdered by Roger Warwick along with Cedric Hopton to protect his identity as a spy for the Institute. Appearances Bill Sutton appears only in Fallout 4. Category:Fallout 4 human characters ru:Билл Саттон uk:Білл Саттон